The Gordon Conference on Cancer: Models and Mechanisms will take place July 24-29, 2005 at Bryant College in Smithfield, Rhode Island. For many years, this conference has been one of the few venues where a small group (typically 150) of leading researchers with a wide range of interests in pre-clinical and clinical models relevant to cancer can interact. It has attracted an outstanding group of scientists in past years. They clearly convey the broad range of subjects normally discussed at this unique conference. The strength and distinctive feature of this conference on Cancer is that it focuses on the complexity and multifaceted nature of the neoplastic process rather than on only one biological aspect underlying the disease. The meeting's style and content have been consistently characterized, in the GRC tradition, by careful attention to: i) lively interactive sessions (to this end, presentations are strictly kept within the 20 minute limit allowing 10 minutes for discussion); ii) cutting edge presentations of often unpublished data, and iii) education. To foster this further, we plan short presentations (approximately 10) that will be selected from the submitted Abstracts. The nine chosen topics for this year's conference are: 1) mRNA Translation Control and Cancer; 2) Nucleolar Network/Ribosome and Cancer; 3) Aging, Telomeres and Cancer; 4) Microenvironment and Metastasis; 5) Mitotic Cell Cycle Control and Genomic Instability; 6) Stem Cell and Cancer Stem Cell; 7) Cooperative Tumorigenesis; 8) Oncogenes, Tumor Suppressors and Modifiers; and 9) Transcription, Epigenetic Control and Cancer.